Jealous Dirk Strider Oneshot
by winchesternatural101
Summary: You have been slowly falling in Dirk Strider for a little bit now. Suddenly, he gets a new girlfriend. What will you do to solve this problem, or will you do nothing at all? -I suck at descriptions, sorry-


(DIRK STRIDER X READER) [Slight OOC; Only two sort of curse words ;p]

You sighed deeply, slamming your books down on your bedroom desk.

"Stupid Strider... I can't believe this..." You checked your phone to see if the news was true. Sure enough, Dirk had posted pictures on Instagram of him and his new girlfriend. They almost outnumbered the silly selfies you and him and taken together and he had posted. "I bet he's going to leave me now... She's going to take up all his time now..."

You flopped down on your bed with tears rolling down your face. Yes, you were jealous. Dirk was your best friend and you sort of had a crush on him. You didn't know what you would do without him. Suddenly, your phone started going off, the Attack on Titan theme ringtone filling your ears. You wiped the tears from your eyes and answered the phone.

"(Y/N)?" Your stomach immediately dropped. It was Strider. Just great.

"H-hey Dirk," you replied, trying to sound normal and hoping he wouldn't notice your shaky voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just can you please leave me alone...?" As soon as that came out you immediately regretted it. You knew you sounded like a little brat.

"Whatever. I don't know what you're keeping from me but it's not good to hold what's upsetting you inside. If you want to tell me what's wrong just message me on pesterchum. I hope you're okay, bye." You didn't say good-bye and just hung up on him. You knew you were being bratty but honestly you didn't care at that point.

You ignored Dirk completely for the next few days and hung out with Dave instead.

"Dude, maybe you should just talk to Dirk?" Dave suggested as he walked you home from school. You shook your head as Dave stared at you.

"No, you know how I feel about him. Now I wouldn't even be able to talk to him without breaking down," you replied with a sigh. Dave nodded.

"But still. I don't know, if I was you I'd just go for it and kiss him or something."

"N-no!" You felt your cheeks turn red.

"Hey, (Y/N), Dave! Wait up!" you heard a familiar voice shout from behind. You facepalmed quickly while Dave stifled a chuckle.

"Great..." you muttered under your breath. Dirk ran up beside you and Dave, the same cocky smirk on his face.

"You're blushing (Y/N). Is Dave flirting with you again?" he teased, pushing his shades up his nose.

"I wish," you replied. Dave chuckled.

"So have you been ignoring me?" Dirk asked suddenly, his humorous mood gone.

"I've just been really busy lately. Math has been taking up a lot of my time because I don't understand it that well." That wasn't a lie, in fact it was the truth. Of course, it was awesome that math was taking up a lot of your time when you needed to ignore Dirk.

"I can help you on it ya know."

"No, I don't want to take up your time," you tried, hoping that he would take that reason.

"Naw, it isn't a problem. My house, tonight at six. Is that good?" Dirk said with a friendly smile. Dave was probably ready to laugh his ass off.

"Okay.. That's fine I guess. But I'm just staying for math. No anime afterwards, okay?" you finally said. You guessed it wouldn't hurt to get some help from the math genius. You don't have to be friends with him, you can just go for the math. Dirk smirked at you one last time and threw his skateboard down and went on ahead. You shook your head as Dave laughed at you.

"Your ignore him plan is going so well," he teased with a smile.

"Shut up. At least I get math help out of it."

"Sir Dorks-a-lot is probably going to passive-aggressive flirt with you while doing it. Of course, that's nothing from the usual."

"He doesn't flirt with me."

"Um, yeah he does. Dirk is a player and you know it. Of course he flirts with a lot of girls, but probably with you the most."

You snorted, shaking your head. Dave was probably right but you weren't going to tell him that. He elbowed you with a laugh.

"You can't ignore his flirting forever. Eventually you're just going to have to accept it and flirt back."

"Pretty sure he's taken," you growled, getting tired of Dave's "advice".

"_Well_, you didn't hear it from me..." Dave started, hesitating with a frown. "If you tell Dirk I said this, he'll beat my butt, and then I'll come for yours..."

"I'm curious now, go on!" You elbowed Dave, urging him to go on.

"Okay, don't tell. Dirk is just dating her to make you jealous," he blurted out. You narrowed your eyes.

"Ya better not be lying, Strider... Or _your_ butt is the one that's going to be the one that's kicked."

"I promise. Now hurry up and leave before I feel the urge to tell you more secrets." You looked around. You had been so absorbed in talking with Dave that you didn't realize you had reached your house.

"Well, I guess I might see you tonight?" you said with a wave. Dave nodded.

"Aight, bye!"

You walked to Strider's home. For tonight you decided to dress to impress just incase Dave wasn't lying about what he said to you. You wore a V-neck orange shirt, black jeggings, black combat boots, and your hair straight and falling down. Then you wore your black leather jacket to finish the look off. It was casual, but you still looked killer. You decided to just carry your math book. Soon you were at the Strider's apartment. Before you could even knock on the door, it opened. Dirk stood at the door, wearing his usual clothes. You could feel his eyes looking you up and down.

"Wow (Y/N)... You look good. Way too good for some stupid math session," he murmured. It was barely audible. You laughed once, still feeling uncomfortable around the Strider boy. Then you gently pushed his arm away and walked inside. Dave sat on the couch shirtless. He looked up at you and nodded in greeting.

"Sup," he said, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Wow Dave. Nice pale chest," you joked, already walking on your way into Dirk's room. Dirk followed behind you and shut the door after you. He whistled slightly, pulling his math out.

"Can't get over how nice you look for math," he teased. You suddenly realized that this was what Dave meant about "passive-aggressive flirting". You mentally facepalmed and set your books down at his computer desk.

"Don't start that crap Strider. I'm here for math. So let's go ahead and get this over with." Strider looked slightly taken aback. Maybe even a little bit hurt. He bit his lip awkwardly and went ahead and helped you on math.

After about the third time of explaining it, you understood the math and flew right through it. You were grateful to Dirk, but still mad about the way he ignored your feelings.

"Thanks. If you excuse me, I have... things to do at home." You went for the door but Dirk blocked your way.

"Leaving so soon? Come on (Y/N), don't be that way. Stay and watch some anime with me. Just one season of Black Butler wouldn't hurt..." he said with a smirk.

"Pfff... One season would take forever. I don't even have enough time for one episode, let alone the whole first season."

"I'm kidding, calm down. But seriously, one episode wouldn't hurt." You shook your head and tried to much past him but to no avail. Dirk wasn't budging.

"No... Leave me the hell alone... You're acting like a major douche..." you finally said to get Dirk to let you leave. His eyebrows arched up in anger and he crossed his arms. You would have tried going past him but that would have required pressing your body against his. So that option was out the window.

"(Y/N), why do you have to be so difficult? Just accept my flirting for about the first time in two years and kiss me already!"

"What!?" you gasped out in shock. Dirk sighed dramatically and gently pushed you up against the wall. You gasped again, but this time with more anger.

"Strider! Let me g-" you began, but were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. You would have broken away but you were too shocked... and too happy. After a few seconds he pulled away, turning his back towards you. You sighed and picked your math books up.

"Kissing me won't change the fact that you're still dating _her_," you said with a shrug.

"I actually broke up with her yesterday. Soooo, does that mean that you'll watch some anime with me?" Dirk pleaded, his infamous smirk back. You slowly put your math books down while hiding your grin.

"Only if you promise to kiss me again."

**THE END~**


End file.
